Vo Lau Vent
by Lily Carroll
Summary: Quando o começo de uma relação não é exatamente o ideal, que tal voltar do zero e tentar outra vez? Conteúdo YAOI, FLUFFY. [Kai X Tyson]


**Lily:** Voltamos! n n  
**Tala:** ...  
**Lily:** Antisocial... bem... aqui esta mais uma fic sobre Ty-chan e Kai-chan...  
**Tala:** De novo?  
**Lily:** O que posso fazer? Eles são adoráveis juntos! (sorrisos)  
**Tala:** ¬ ¬ avisos: Essa é uma fanfic shonen ai sobre o traidor Hiwatari e o amador do Tsyson... então se você não gosta, er... porque está aqui?  
**Lily:** Ótima pergunta Tala-chan! Beyblade não me pertence , e se fosse meu a classificação etária teria que ser alterada sorriso maudoso ... IT'S SHOW TIME!

* * *

**Vo lau vent  
Por Lily Carroll**

* * *

"Eu acho que não começamos como deveria..."

Viro-me devagar, meus olhos caindo sobre o garoto de cabelos azuis, deitado preguiçosamente no chão de madeira do dojo.

"Você sabe... nosso primeiro encontro... você tem que admitir não foi com o pé direito". Ele insiste, sentado, me observando atentamente enquanto eu volto a olhar para a medalha de Dranzer – a imponente fênix vermelha. Cheif pegara minha beyblade mais cedo para melhorias e ajuste, mas não consegui entregar-lhe a medalha.

Não é desconfiança, apenas não suporto a idéia de estar separado de minha _fera bit_.

"Do que você esta falando Tyson?" Finalmente pergunto sem interesse ou curiosidade para o mestre da Dragon.

"O jeito que nos conhecemos... sabe... não foi definitivamente a melhor maneira de começar... você lembra?"

_E como poderia esquecer?_

Mas com Tyson é sempre aconselhável tomar cuidado no desenvolvimento de uma conversa, sendo assim, permaneço em silencio.

Ele continua.

"Você veio do nada... todo _poser_! O tipo _'eu sou bom, eu sou mau... eu sou o senhor frio'_. Me deu a maior surra... e ainda estava de cachecol em pleno verão! Não é melhor impressão que alguém pode passar não concorda?" Diz ele, completando com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Você também não estava em seu melhor estado, Granger." Respondo sorrindo maldosamente. "Todo machucado, totalmente amador, uma beyblade inferior... e ainda usava meias até o joelho!"

Tsyson faz uma expressão ofendida pelo meu comentário, mas logo começa a rir baixinho. Ele fica lindo assim. Óbvio que eu não digo isso a ele. Ao menos não com freqüência.

"Então você me entende não é? Não foi um começo legal." Ele fica quieto apenas por um instante como se levasse em consideração as próprias palavras, antes de um enorme sorriso se formar em seu rosto. "Acho que devíamos tentar de novo!"

Sem esperar por qualquer reação da minha parte, Tyson se levanta e se senta ao meu lado.

"Olá! Muito prazer, meu nome é Tyson Granger. Qual é o seu nome?"

"O que diabos você esta fazendo, Granger?" Pergunto levemente irritado, mas ele age como se não percebesse minha contrariedade com sua brincadeira.

"O que você acha? Estou tentando conversar com um cara muito bonito..."

"Tsyson você não tem coisa melhor ao invés de me aborrecer?"

"Talvez... mas não sem antes saber seu nome..." Diz ele um sorriso cada vez mais largo.

Eu poderia ignorá-lo ou agarrar seu rosto e beijá-lo com força até que ele se cale. Ambas as alternativas entretanto são tentadoras.

"Vamos, só quero saber seu nome... hum?" De repente ele se coloca a minha frente, seus olhos castanhos me observando com atenção. Um calor embaraçoso toma meu rosto e me sinto corar.

"Tyson eu estou te avisando..."

"Você tem olhos lindos sabia? Eu nunca vi olhos assim... vermelhos como _sangue_" Surpreso, apenas o vejo continuar sorrindo, certamente do meu embaraço. Fecho os olhos depois de chegar a conclusão de que ignorá-lo é um ótimo castigo.

"Ei! Não precisa ficar na defensiva... eu só quero te conhecer..."

Não digo nada, esperando que ele se canse e procure outra pessoa para importunar.

"Você é bem tímido não é? Ou tem uma namorada? Ou é um namorado? Ele é ciumento?"

Rosno baixo mas não respondo. Ele quer apenas me provocar. Tyson suspira desanimado, mas não se move de onde estava

"Olha... sei que posso estar sendo chato..." Ele começa com a voz baixa. Eu abro os olhos devagar, seu rosto está voltado para o pequeno lago do dojo. "Mas você parecia precisar de um sorriso". Ele volta a me encarar. "Ou de um sorvete."

"Isso não nada haver com o que você disse antes? Que você queria falar comigo por que eu sou bonito? Tyson você é péssimo para esse tipo de conversa." Digo dando um sorriso pequeno.

"Ei! Eu estou me esforçando! Mas me fale... você pode me dizer seu nome agora... ou quem sabe depois do sorvete ?"

"É um convite Granger?"

"Claro!" Ele se levante e estende a mão para mim. Eu seguro e ele me puxa, em seguida começando a me arrastar para a porta do dojo. "É a maneira perfeita de se conhecer alguém não concorda?"

"Você parece ser o tipo de pessoa que associa tudo a comida, Tyson..."

Ele ri com diversão, me conduzindo pelas ruas do calmo bairro. "Acho que poderíamos conversar e dar um passeio... o quê acha? Assim você... eu... nós podemos nos conhecer melhor... não acha? "

"Hum... pode ser..." Falo devagar, me deixando levar pelo entusiasmo dele. "Eu ia me esquecendo... meu nome é Kai Hiwatari."

* * *

**Fim  
**

* * *

**Tala:** Lily?  
**Lily:** Hun?  
**Tala:** De onde você tirou o titulo da fic? Vo lau vent...  
**Lily:** De um livro de receitas...  
**Tala:** O o Ele tem relação com a historia?  
**Lily:** Não...  
**Tala:** Então...?  
**Lily:** É que eu achei esse nome tão bonitinho n-n  
**Tala:** T-Tx  
**Lily:** Ah sim! Valeu Dana por revisar, hospedar e dizer que a fic tava legal e muito obrigada aAnnelise por não deixar a _Bad Anne_ se unir ao Boris! Teríamos muitos problemas se acontecesse! Dúvidas, comentários e desafios de beyluta são bem vindos! Até a próxima! 


End file.
